Which Path?
by Missy Misao
Summary: Misao runs away from Aoshi when she finds out he doesnt love her! But once Misao meets a young rurouni(Soujiro), Aoshi gets jealous!!! ooooh! 2nd chapter done!
1. Running Away

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RK OR THE CHARACTERS! I whish i did.... Watsuki!!! why cant I own them...!!!? Oh well...  
  
Okay everyone, before u go like, "What kind of Title is that?!" , plz, this is my first fan fic i made, and plz, im only 11 1/2 so plz go easy one me^_^ anyways. I wont have time to correct spelling and If you wish to read further on... YOU BETTER MAKE SUM REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Ch1.  
  
Running Away  
  
=======================================================  
  
It was raining harder and harder as Misao ran into the forest. She stopped around a place surrounded by trees. Then began to circle around.   
  
"Stupid Aoshi!!! Why can't he ever love me! Thats it! I've had it! From this point on.... I will never think of him like... that...(sorry I like dots)..." She began to trace into her head what actually happened.  
  
/FlashBack/  
  
Misao was serving tea to him as regular, then blurted out.  
  
"Aoshi I love you! I hope you feel the same way. I know that I am not exactly the ideal person a man would want, but I can change! really I can!!!"  
  
Aoshi acted as surpised as ever, he didnt know what to say  
  
"Misao, I don't love you the way you love me, and there will never be anything between us" said Aoshi as calm as nothing ever happened.  
  
Suddenly Misao started full of tears and took the tray along with her as she exited the door. As soon as she was out of the room she dropped the tray and ran into the woods  
  
/End of flashback/  
  
Thunder came into the storm , and the usual clumsy Misao tripped on a loose vine making her fall into a mud puddle. She began to sob and anyone who was near her could tell she was depressed, but Misao thought knew no one was near her....She thought wrong..  
  
=======================================================  
  
Wow! that was pretty short now wasnt it? Anyways.... Guess who was near her? ooohs! aaahs! lol anyways this IS my first fic so plz EASY ON ME! Anyways, plz give me sum good reviews! 


	2. Along came a Rurouni

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RK OR THE CHARACTERS! I wish i did.... Watsuki!!! why cant I own them...!!!? Oh well...  
  
Okay Everyone..... We left off wehn Misao was all sad, sobbing all over the place(not really) and yeah... Now the MYSTERIOUS stranger comes to see what all the fuss is about.... OOH AAH  
  
Okay, the title for this chapter is also VERY VERY VERY STUPID! Im sorry! IM only trying to make a good fic here! On to the FIC!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Ch 2.  
  
Along came a rurouni  
  
===================================================================  
  
After all of that sobbing Misao finally fell asleep. Dreams of being alone, never finding someone who loved her, not for the tomboyish, ninja girl. But with someone loving her as a woman. She was 19 now and ready to become one.  
  
-Behind the bushes, close to where Misao was sleeping-  
  
'What was that?' thought Soujiro. He thought he heard a faint sound of sobbing. I have to see what it is...  
  
Soujiro stood up, Came running to where he heard the sound, carrying his sword in one hand, ready to attack if some one came. He saw what he never thought he would see in the woods.  
  
The figure was beautiful,(even if she was covered in mud 0_o) She had braided black hair, and could not take a look at her eyes because she was well... sleeping. She appeared to be wearing a ninja attire, it was then after taking a good look at her that she was shivering in her sleep.  
  
'I better take her to my camp' thought soujiro. He picked her up slowly and gently carried her to his camp. He looked at her beautiful face, the color of her face resembled pearls, she slowly opened her eyes. The eyes were a beautiful sea green color. He kissed her, a light peck on her forehead.  
  
-Misao's POV-  
  
'Who is this person? WHY IS HE CARRYING ME!!!! AND WHY THE HELL DID HE KISS ME!'  
  
-End of Misao's POV-  
  
She went back 2 sleep. They arrived at camp, it soon stopped raining and Soujiro placed her on the ground near a tree to support her back. He was still making soup(soup? i couldnt think of a food) before he found the girl. He couldnt stop thinking who this girl can be! ' Who would wear a ninja suit?' especially a girl! thought Soujiro. But she really was beautiful, except for the part that she was frowning in her sleep.   
  
She was still shivering. Soujiro had no other blanket, if he gave it to her, HE would freeze, but then again, if he didnt, SHE would freeze. Soujiro went to the girl's side and placed the blanket over Him and Her.(oooooh)  
  
======================================================================  
  
-Next Moring-  
  
-Misao's POV-  
  
'Where am I?' Oh yeah, that one guy was carrying me and I fell asleep. Aoshi........  
  
AAH!!! stop worrying about AOSHI! He'll never like you! 'oh yeah.....'  
  
After talking to herself, she realized that there was a blanket over HER AND HIM!' WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON!'   
  
She slapped the man who was siting right near her. FINALLY he woke up.  
  
'Who is this person?' ' He looks familiar' thought Misao.  
  
-End of Misao's POV-  
  
"OWW! that hurt!" said a hurt Soujiro.  
  
" WEll thats what u get for being a perverted freak!" said Misao, with another slap.  
  
" Im sorry, but if I didnt help you, you would surely die of the freezing cold." said a calmed Soujiro.  
  
"Hmph! Who are you? Why did You help me?" said Misao, still trying to think WHO this peron was. Then it finally hit her....  
  
"Your Tenken Soujiro!" said an angered Misao with her kunais in her hand.  
  
-To be continued....-  
  
=========================================================================  
  
I am sooo sorry again if this was too short for your liking. Again, I like to have stories with short chapters with lots of chapters(did that make u confused?). Anyways, just add me to your faves and keep checking twice a day. kay? okay... trust me, the next chapter is gunna be good! AND PLZ REVIEWS!!!!!! 


	3. A new friend

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RK OR THE CHARACTERS! I whish i did.... Watsuki!!! why cant I own them...!!!? Oh well...  
  
Okay, I have decided to make my fics a wiitle longer! FINE! okay.... Now if you want me to continue, I want more reviews hehehe.... ^_^, jk, ill still continue. Dont 4get to e-mail or Im me! Oh and uhh.... Im actually a little surprised some of you like my fic so far, ill make it a really good ending ^_^  
  
Well.... Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 3  
  
A New Friend  
  
============================================================================  
  
"You're Tenken Soujiro"! Said Misao, still clutching her kunais, ready for attack.  
  
"Please dont be alarmed! hehehe... Just call me Seta Soujiro I am a rurouni now, Misao Mikamachi.  
  
."  
  
"Oh I see, you are a rurouni just like Himura now, I'm sorry for that." said a surprised Misao. "I must go now." But then she realized the young rurouni's sad eyes, when she was about to leave, the eyes were like a puppy's , large and appealing, you just can't help but fall in love with it.  
  
"Where are you going? Can I come with you?" said Soujiro. She wanted to stay, but she had to go. 'Wait... Go where? Go back to the Aoiya? Then I will have to face Aoshi, and the rest of the Oniwabanshu.' thought a confused Misao. Something made her want to invite Soujiro with her. 'Maybe I will'  
  
"Why not? You can come to the Aoiya with me, why don't you stay for a while there, It's the least I can do for you helping me and all...."  
  
"Arigatou, miss Mikamachi Misao."  
  
"Please, you can just call me Misao, Sou-chan" They both smiled at each other, only Soujiro's smile was actually real, not that fake smile that he wore when he was killing, but the smile that made Misao know that Soujiro had changed.  
  
They walked through the woods, no sound came from each other's mouths, only sounds of chirping crickets and the singing of birds. The singing of Birds made Misao start to Hum a song, she had learned from Aoshi. The humming stopped when Soujiro started to giggle.  
  
"AND WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" roared Misao. "Nothing Misao-chan, its just that its all really quiet and suddenly I hear the beautiful humming of a ninja girl."  
  
"HMPH!!!" "I dont see anything funny about that!" She turned her face away from him and continued their walk to the Aoiya.  
  
Each of them felt the same, they both longed to talk but they felt like 2 beings that could not express what they felt. Something broke the silence. Suddenly, out of the bushes came out about 25, middle aged men, each carried a weapon.  
  
"Give us your Money! ALL OF IT!" said what Misao thought to be the leader.  
  
"I dont think so you jerks!" She was ready to fight all of them, a hand full of kunais, and with the help of an ex-assasin, this was going to be easy. She and Soujiro defeated about almost half the group. Until the worst thing happened. She was hit on the back of her neck, and suddenly fell to the ground, weak and helpless. The last thing she heard was the yell of Soujiro's voice saying "Misao...Misao..." Then it finally faded, as if she was getting farther and farther away from him, everything suddenly turned black.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
She soon woke up. She was lying on her futon, in the Aoiya. 'How did I get HERE?' Misao wondered, then felt something on her hand. Soujiro held her hand the whole time she was asleep, he had fallen sleep be her futon, his head lying on her pillow. They were so close, Misao blushed.  
  
"Oh you're awake! I was beginning to worry!" Omasu said. "Everyone! She's awake" she said it so loudly that everyone in the Aoiya hurried out of their rooms and into Misao's room. Even Soujiro woke up.  
  
He was about to say something till Jiya came.  
  
"OH YOU ARE AWAKE! I WAS SO WORRIED! IF IT WASNT FOR SOUJIRO HERE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!" he was crushing her ribs when he hugged her so tightly.  
  
"What? Im fine, what do you mean I would have been in serious trouble?" Misao said, with a little confused look. She then stopped to look at everyone's faces in her room. Aoshi's not here....  
  
'STOP! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT DAMN AOSHI! HE DID BREAK YOUR HEART!' she then snapped back into reality when Jiya had spoken.  
  
"I thought you knew, You were hit on your left arm with a poison dart, take a look" Misao then stared at her left arm, took of the bandage and saw a little swollen bump. Then Jiya's voice continued.  
  
"It's fine now, but If it wasn't for Soujiro, that poison could have eaten your heart out."  
  
But Misao's heart WAS eaten, by Aoshi.... 'STOP IT!' she then snapped back into reality(again) when Soujiro said something.  
  
"When I entered the Aoiya, you almost stopped breathing, It was a good thing Okina-sama had prepared the antidote immediately."He let out a sigh "I am sorry I didnt stop them from making you unconcious and hitting you with a poison dart in time....." He opened his mouth again to apologize, but was interupted when Omasu said that they should leave so Misao could get rest.  
  
They all left, Soujiro and Misao were all alone now, They stared at each other.... each tried to open their mouths, but then shut it before saying a word, it was like they didnt know what to say. Then Misao finally interuppted the silence and said "Thank you Sou-Chan", she then giggled and let out a wide smile. Soujiro knew she really meant it.   
  
"I will never let you get hurt like that ever again" he then let out a small smile, the smile that he had given her when they met earlier.   
  
"Misao-chan, I want you to be my first friend, will you accept?" Misao gave a confused look "Of course Sou-chan" they both then blushed. The silence was gone and Soujiro left the room.  
  
Misao sighed happily, whenever she was with him... she never felt alone.... She knew that Sou-chan was a really good person, one that she could also trust, and maybe love....  
  
========================================================================  
  
OKAY! I keep getting reviews like "Is this a Soujiro/Misao or a Misao/Aoshi fic? I guess you would all have to find out sooner or later! Anyways, I thought I would make it a bit longer than the others. And again, Reviews are really great! Thankz all of you! I will update very soon! 


	4. Helping a lost soul

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RK OR THE CHARACTERS! I whish i did.... Watsuki!!! why cant I own them...!!!? Oh well...  
  
Alright, uhh.... I still need to mke my fics longer, so thats probably why I take too long typing it, lol. Anyways, Your reviews are really appreciated! Oh and uhh.... what was I going to say again, okay, I'll finish my fic now, BYE!  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Helping a lost soul  
  
=======================================================  
  
Morning was as same as usual, Misao overslept and the Aoiya was full of guests and people. Misao woke to the annoying sound of Okina's voice.  
  
"Misao! Wake up Misao!" Okina said, pulling of the blanket that covered her. 'Ugh! What does he want now!'  
  
"Go away! Im tired!" yelled a very tired Misao. She slept so late thinking about none other than Soujiro, that there were bags under her eyes.  
  
"I know that! But remember, Its Summer time, and thats when the guests crowd the Aoiya! I know you don't like to help, but you have to! Or else I will make you wear one of Omasu's kimonos!" and with saying that, Jiya left the room and closed the door.  
  
Misao suddenly sat up, horror stricken. There was one thing she hated most, wearing kimonos, especially Omasu's that were pink and floral. They were beautiful, but Misao preffered plain and simple kimonos, mot that she would ever wear one.  
  
She then stood up and quickly dressed into her everyday clothes, not her ninja ones, but the clothes that she used when she wasn't training or fighting. Once she was dressed she then glanced at the kimono that was hanged up on the wall. It was blue and faded into white on the sleeve. on the back was stiched a white swan. The obi was a light blue, that matched the kimono. 'Hmm.... maybe I should wear it? Do I dare?' After countless minutes of thinking she finally stopped arguing with herself, and heard Jiya yell her name out.  
  
"Im coming!" Misao yelled, mumbling something about stupid old people.  
  
Once she opened the door, Soujiro appeared.  
  
"Ohayo Misao-chan" said Soujiro with a yawn.  
  
"Ohayo Sou-kun, Is it okay If I call you that? And please don't call me Misao-CHAN, it makes me sound like a kid." said an aggravated Misao.  
  
"Gomen, i didnt mean to... I mean I..." said a stuttering Soujiro.  
  
"Dont worry about it", Misao said with a little laughter in her voice.  
  
'Wow, this guy sure knows when to cheer you up....' thought Misao.  
  
'Wow, she can really be mad at one second, then the other she's like a completely different person' thought Soujiro  
  
They both sighed. "Well, I have to go help at the Aoiya now, would you like to come help-"  
  
"Of course, i would love to help!" said Soujiro, cutting Misao off. "Okay then, follow me" Misao said, leading him downstairs into the Restaurant.  
  
=======================================================  
  
It was well after noon while Misao and Soujiro were scrubbing the floors of the restaurant that Misao realized she forget something. "Aoshi-Sama! Oh no! I forgot his tea session, Sou-kun do you mind if I-" but before she ended her sentence she was cut off by Soujiro saying "Go ahead, I'll finish up here"  
  
'How does he always know what I'm saying? Im not that predictable...am I? Soujiro must be able to read thoughts or something.....' She then focused on what she was about to say. "Thank you so much, Sou-kun!" She then hurried to the kitchen and hurriedly filled a tea kettle with water, and waited for the water to heat.  
  
It seemed like ages for the water to heat, she could only pass the time by thinking about what she would say to Aoshi after what she told him the other day. 'Oh if he only understood what I tried to say, if only he could love me, the way I love him.....' a tear started to form under her eye 'NO! I cannot let my feelings for Aoshi to get in my way, I will just have to forget about him.....' She thought more on what she would say to him....her thinking stopped when she heard the whistle of the tea kettle. Misao was so suprised when she heard the whistle, it was like she was just hit with a gun. She made the tea and set the tea on a small tray. She then hurried to the temple, where Aoshi usually meditated.  
  
'I wonder what he thinks about while meditating, he and the buddha should get married or something.' She then muttered something about how happy the'll be together.  
  
Misao mumbled to herself while standing outside the temple "Okay Misao,stay calm, just pretend like it's any other day" with a long sigh, she entered the temple.  
  
"Konban wa Aoshi-Sama, gomen, I was late with your tea." She sat down and started to pour his tea.  
  
Aoshi knew that something upset her, by the way she poured the tea into his cup, she shaked so noticibly that anyone a mile away could see her shaking.  
  
"Is anything wrong Misao?" asked a calmed Aoshi. "No, I'm fine, I have to back to the Aoiya and help Okina" she stood up and was about to leave when Aoshi said in a disbelieving tone "MISAO?!"  
  
"I.....I...I'm just upset about the... other day" said Misao, tears building up in her eyes.  
  
She was about to cry but instead ran out of the temple, leaving a shocked, but still calm Aoshi.  
  
'Maybe I should go easy on her.... I do love her...' thought Aoshi.  
  
=======================================================  
  
-Back at the Aoiya-  
  
Misao sat on the porch in front of the Aoiya. She was sobbing, with her head in her hands. 'I can't let Aoshi-sama know that I am a weakling... "I have.... to... be...strong..." said Misao, choking at her words, she then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her side to see Soujiro, smiling at her....  
  
"Its okay....just let it all out...I'm here..." said Soujiro still keeping his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Misao said nothing, still staring at Soujiro... she then started to cry again, but this time Soujiro held her close to his chest, using his shirt to dry her tears.... "Just let it all out..." said Soujiro, still clutching her to his chest. Misao did not try to get away from him, instead he just embraced his waist, he was hugging her.  
  
Soujiro was shocked, 'She's....Hugging me... no one's ever hugged me before....' Soujiro then let go of his fake smile and let out a real smile. 'That damn Aoshi, she just wants to love you... I guess it's all up to me now....'  
  
=======================================================  
  
Aww......Isn't that soooo cute! In case you don't know what some of these Japanese words mean, then here are the definitions-  
  
Konban wa- good evening  
  
gomen- sorry  
  
Ohayo- good moring  
  
-Okay well..... I'll continue really soon! Oh and, the next chapter is going to be really really suspenseful!!! 


	5. What the hell?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RK OR THE CHARACTERS! I wish i did.... Watsuki!!! why cant I own them...!!!? Oh well...  
  
Okay, VERY VERY SORRY, for not updating, okay, my internet didn't work for a while and so it took me like a few days till the internet worked, and I ALSO couldn't think of what to type , and I had to search for Inspiration, but before you start reading, read BELOW  
  
1. Aoshi does not know that Soujiro is staying at the Aoiya.  
  
2. We left off when Misao was crying and stuff in Soujiro's arms....(boy what I would give to be Misao.......)  
  
....Oh right... on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
=======================================================  
  
Misao was still sobbing in Soujiro's arms that his shirt left a dark, wet spot. Okon and Omasu were watching what was happening just a few paces away.  
  
"We should leave her alone...She just needs some time alone, should we get Soujiro out of there?" said Okon.   
  
"No, I think she enjoys his company, why cant Aoshi just tell her he loves her....?" with that said Okon and Omasu left.  
  
=======================================================  
  
-In the Temple-  
  
'I hurt Her again....she's crying because of ME, Why is it always ME? If only she knew why....' thought Aoshi.... 'I could still remember that day....'  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Aoshi, I want you to promise to me that you will protect Misao. And let her live a good life, she deserves the best, especially after her mother died...."  
  
"Yes Master, I promise I will take care of her....." said a young Aoshi.  
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
'And yet... I broke that promise, I MADE HER CRY. I should apologize, but that might make things worse, oh well, It's better than not saying anything at all.'  
  
He stood up and just as he did, he sat back down.  
  
'Okay... maybe I'll apologize tommorow...yes...tommorow'  
  
=======================================================  
  
-Somewhere in the forest 3 mysterious people were watching Misao cry from afar-  
  
"Okashira, should we go get her now?" said one of them.  
  
"No.... not right now, that boy over there isn't just a regular boy, he's the Tenken,  
  
by the looks of it, they seem very close, he may be able to slice you up in one blink of  
  
an eye. We'll wait for the right time." said the supposedly Okashira.  
  
"But, Okashira where is Shinomori? I thought the girl and him were very close...." said the other.  
  
"I'm sure that they still are, the tenken and Makimachi don't look like a couple yet.... we  
  
can still get revenge...Let's go."  
  
All three of them left into the darkness....  
  
=======================================================  
  
=======================================================  
  
Okay.... So not exactly a cliffhanger, but Trust me,  
  
I will make a longer chapter next time :). I just gotta  
  
make sure you didn't 4get about mah fic!  
  
Who are the 3 mysterious people, and why do they want Misao?   
  
Will Aoshi ever apologize?  
  
Will we ever find out?  
  
And Why would I write this if it didn't? 


End file.
